


Me and The Devil

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Demon Hunter!Finn, Demon!Kylo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: The neighbors say the person living in room 666 is possessed, an actual monster even.  Someone barely made it out alive limbs still in tact.  People tried calling the police but no luck next best thing is to call a demon hunter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea based off this moodboard  
> http://saintvader.tumblr.com/post/161248293708/moodboard-requests-demon-hunter-finn-demon

Finn played with the cross around his neck as he looked out the taxi window. He'll admit he's nervous first time he actual takes care of a demon. Finn wants to be happy his day finally came Phasma says he's the best in class top 10 in fact, but she never put him out for the real deal only in weapons check. _" Finn you're one of my best students yet I kept you doing small work in the warehouse. Now's your chance to prove yourself here's the file I know you can do this."_ Finn smiled remembering he gave Phasma a big hug for the mission she always saw him as the best now it's time showcase it.

" Hey buddy we're that'll be twenty-five dollars." Finn almost choked surprised the ride was over. Reaching into his pocket he handed the taxi driver the money. " Keep the change." He said grabbing his bag exiting the car, he stood in front of the apartment complex. It was a nice place odd as to why a demon would stay here. " Excuse me son." Finn looked towards the front door seeing an old woman with a worried expression. " Are you the hunter?" Finn smiled  draping his bag over his shoulder he walked towards her bringing his hand out. " Finn demon hunter at your service! Don't worry I'm here to help." The lady hugged him instead then took his hand so they walk inside heading to the elevator to take the sixth floor. Turns out the lady was the land lord and proceeded to tell him more about the demon. " It's strange he's been living in that room for a  year now a nice quiet young man, Kylo I think. Or was it Ben? Anyways I told myself maybe the room was cursed I mean it has 666 on it! Maybe he got possessed but I'm not sure. Come to think of it every since he moved in he rarely left the room. Just-oh god the screaming that poor woman it was awful and his eyes I still can't get that out my head. The police came and left seconds later refusing to help now everyone has moved out. Please Finn do something about this!" She plead gripping Finn's hand as if he's her only hope left in stopping the madness. He hugged her to ease her worry ( and his as well) " Don't worry ma'am I'll fix this. you might want to wait downstairs." She smiled giving him pat on the back for good luck. He waited till she went inside the elevator and the door close was then he exhaled.

 _Lord give me_ strength

Finn stared at the blue door gulping. After counting to three he open the door slowly walking inside. The room was very cold it gave him goosebumps the place was a mess. Table smashed in half, furniture scattered everywhere, walls covered with scratch marks and bloody hand prints. _Yeah this looks like the work of a demon or a very angry drunk guy_.  Finn yelped when he heard the door slammed behind him he turned around quickly seeing no one there. " **You're the hunter pitiful** " Finn jumped nearly tripping over a pillow on the floor. Someone was behind him close enough to feel cold breath on his neck make matters worse his bag filled with weapons were gone. _You got to be kinding me!_   First day on the job and his defense is already missing...well most of it he still has the cross around his neck. Finn heard a another door creak open he gulped knowing he has to go inside the longer he waits the longer it is to finish the job. Pulling the necklace off he held the cross in front as he walked towards the door pushing it open all the way he saw it was the bedroom surprisingly tidy (sorta). Walking inside he looked around just a bed, closet, and nightstand he even check the ceiling and under the bed no luck sadly. _Don't tell me this guy left the room._ " **Looking for me hunter?"** Finn bumped his head on the bed hearing the voice again yet that wasn't enough time for him to react since his ankle was grabbed yanking him away from the bed. Now there's a cold hand gripping his throat holding him against the wall. " L-et go-f me!" He managed to yell kicking the demon the best he could he heard huff and suddenly tossed onto the bed. Rubbing his throat he glared at the bastard  he was taken aback by the appearance.

He had wore a black tanktop and sweatpants, he was well built judging from the width of his shoulders probably taller than Finn too.  He had long black hair going past his ears a faint scar on the right side of his face. Eyes normal brown ones for the most part Finn would say this guy wasn't the demon but couldn't let his guard down for a second. The man got  closer to the bed causing Finn to yelp pushing the cross towards the demon before him. " GET BACK DEMON! BY THE POWER OF CHRIST I COMPELL YOU!" Finn open one eyed to see if anything happen but nothing in fact the man was closer than before smiling he  took the cross out Finn's hand tossing it to the ground. " **Well hunter now what? No weapons, no cross,  what's the next move Finn?** " A chill ran down Finn's spin hearing his name being called by the rough voice it annoyed him that he's put in a corner like this. Phasma told him if all else fails used the cross and have faith but that didn't work at all! _Damn it I'm screwed_ _! I'm going to die or worse become like him!_

" **What's your name?"**

" W-what?"

" **I don't like you calling me demon and I'm sure you don't want me calling you hunter. So let's start over I'm Kylo and you are?"**

Finn was speechless, first he stuff is taken away now this guy is making small talk asking for his name. Maybe Kylo wanted to know his name before offing him this is **not** going the way Finn hope it would. " **Hey!** Relax I'm not going to hurt you." Finn shivered when cool fingers lifted his chin, Kylo inched closer towards his face noses almost touching. It was soothing even though the back of his mind scream to get away. " Finn. "My name is Finn."  Kylo smiled, " Finn that's a nice name."  Maybe it was the way Kylo said his name or maybe it was some weird spell- _curse?_   Finn felt his eyes getting heavy and body going limp, Kylo smirked pushing Finn down so he lay on the bed. This wasn't a man not even a demon he's " The devil? Are you-" Finn was cut off due to lips being placed on his that was the last thing he saw and felt before passing out.  Kylo removed himself pleased with the outcome.

**"One last thing before I go."**

* * *

Finn shot up  finally waking up, looking around he was still in the bedroom where Kylo was expect no Kylo to be found. Finn quickly got out of bed trying to look for him. _Come on Finn think last he was here he-.....he kissed me?_ Finn touched his lips cheeks going a bit red, he snapped out of it knowing that wasn't the time. Sighing he left the bedroom heading to the door sadden that he failed eyes on the ground he saw his bag and cross necklace. Checking the bag nothing was taken luckily expect he found a note which wasn't in there.

_Thank you Finn. Because of you I was finally able to leave this place. Of course I had to make a little compromise. Might want to cover up my mark wouldn't want you to lose your job. We'll meet again soon don't worry- Kylo_

Finn dopped the note when he felt a slight sting on his lower abdomen. Lifting his shirt the was mark like the satanic symbol. " You got to be kidding me!" Finn cursed himself things went from bad to worse.  He's marked and there's a demon on the lose what an awful first day. Finn needed to cover his hiccup sure he can lie to the old lady but lying to his boss will be even more  difficult.

_One step at a time Finn. You'll figure this out, besides want be hard finding Kylo. He'll find me so I can end this._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that another chapter enjoy ^-^

**_Dabit in...._ **

_**Non effugium....** _

_**Et erunt tibi....** _

_**Ego sum servus tuus....** _

_**mox Finn.....** _

Finn woke up panting heavily removing his covers he got out of bed walking to the bathroom to wash his face from the cold sweats. " Damn it same word dream again" He mumbled to himself. Lifting his t-shirt Finn eyed the bandage he placed to cover the mark still bugged him it hasn't gone away. He did that before reporting to Phasma about Kylo she bought the story about them fighting and that the demon got away.

_He got away?_

_Y-Yes...bastard got the jump on me  knocked me out._

_Did he? Are you okay he didn't..._

_N-no ma 'me! Just a cut that's it good thing is everyone on the floor moved out so only person hurt was....was me._

_I see well Finn maybe it's best you stay home tomorrow while I send others to investigate more about this demon. You can go now._

Finn sighed leaving the bathroom ever since reporting to Phasma things haven't been the same. For the past four days he's been having these bizarre dreams a demonic voice whispering words he didn't understand that scared him honestly. _Stupid Kylo! what the hell did you do to me!?_ Finn hated this not sure what'll happen to him if the dreams continue happening heavens know what awful things might followed.  Finn covered his face stress just thinking about it luckily his phone rang to distract him no doubt Phasma trying to reach. Maybe they found something on Kylo.

_Only on way to find out Finn_

* * *

Finn came to work with his head down hoping he could hide himself and out of his coworkers line of sight. Sadly it didn't last long. " HEY FINN COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" Someone shouted from the breakroom Finn groaned on the inside knowing exactly who's calling him. " Morning Slip what do you want?" Finn said with annoyance in his voice not in the mood for whatever Slip has to say. Finn wasn't really liked even though he's best skilled and top ranked, of course nobody like that since in their eyes he's _Phasma's favorite_. Now he's become a joke after word got out about his first mission and failing at it.

" Aww come on Finn no end to be upset just wanted to talk." Slip said with a fake hurt tune, Finn rolled his eyes lending against the door waiting for whatever Slip needed to say. _Can't believe I use to be friends with this guy._   Slip grinned elbowing one of his _friends_ mumbling something in their ear Finn didn't like that.

" So you know we're demon hunters right? Don't answer that anyway ever heard of a possessed demon hunter?" Slip asked trying to keep a serious face without laughing. Finn saw where this was going and walked out the door, " WAIT FINN COMEBACK I'm NOT DONE!" Slip ran to him grabbing his hand before Finn could pull away.  Finn pouted but listen much not wanting to cause trouble. " Good, now where was I ? Oh right you know what happens to demon hunters that become possessed or worse become a demon themselves?" Finn shook his head no, he really didn't like where this was going. " I heard they straight kill them even beheading them. Brutal right? Welp that's all I wanted to say to you so you know go now." Slip patted  Finn's back before leaving the breakroom with his friends, pouting he hurried to his little room thankful that it was close to the warehouse away from the crowded office.

Once inside he locked the door sliding down to the floor. _Screw you Slip who the hell says stuff like that!_ Thank god no rumors had spread about him being possessed not like that happen because when he finds Kylo he's getting to the bottom of this. Besides if that **somehow** happen Phasma wouldn't do such things to him, right? Finn exhaled to ease his worry before unlocking the door so he can finally start working.

For the most part it was smooth sailing for Finn everything was normal to him anyway. Phasma checked on him makin sure he's okay she even promise he try another mission this time with a partner. He wished she did that the first time but maybe that's what happens being in top ranks. Slip didn't bug him the rest of the day either which Finn admit he found odd but wasn't complaining either. Still no luck in finding Kylo, it was concerning due to no other reports at this point Finn feels he'll have to do searching on his own. _Why did he mark me if he doesn't even bother showing himself again?_ Finn buried the thought collecting his things so he head back home. Before he could reach the door handle his side began stinging same side where the mark was.

" Agh! W-why is this hurting all of sudden?"

" **It's Because I'm here Finn. Don't worry the pain will stop soon."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Kylo wants  
> Also I'll let you guys figure out what the words mean in Finn's dream ;)


	3. Chapter 3

" **It's because I'm here Finn. Don't worry the pain will stop soon.** "

 _It's all in your head all in your head. That has to be no other reason._ Finn told himself, taking a deep breath and exhaling he turned around hoping nobody is at his desk. _Maybe it's Slip the prankster! Ha! Always making jokes_. He thought until he open his eyes seeing the devil himself Kylo  wearing a black suit with a red tie. Just sitting in his chair legs on top his desk not a care in the world that he's in a building filled with demon hunters. The demon must wanted a death wish but if that was the case why didn't he let Finn just do his job in the beginning? " Y-You shouldn't be here!" Kylo smiled at the comment sending chills down Finn's spin.  In a mere blink of an eye Kylo was standing right in front of Finn placing his hand above his head, towering over him.  Finn gulped, slowly lifting his hand to grab the cross around his neck. Kylo chuckled in amusement making Finn shiver some more at the sound. " **Finn this thing doesn't work on me remember."** Kylo said tapping the blue metal cross eyes not even moving from Finn's. _I'm going to die. I'm seriously going to die. AT WORK OF ALL PLACES! I-I need to get out of here NOW_!  Finn raised his arm ready to strike but all of sudden he fell on his back. Quickly getting up he got into a fighting stance looking around for Kylo. He lowered his hands catching notice of where he was.

" I'm....home? H-how-we were just- what the hell!?"

" Apartment for one interesting. It'll do for now I suppose..."

" HEY!" Finn yelled getting Kylo's attention yet that didn't stop the demon from touching his things.  _This can't be real this is a dream a long messed up dream. Okay Finn wake up now please!_ Finn screamed to himself inside his head make matters worse he's not even trying to get Kylo to leave _and that worries him so._ It was the mark damn thing causing him to act this way.  " That mark suits you pity you have to cover it but soon that wont be a problem."  Finn turned around seeing Kylo was behind him hands behind his back just watching him.

" D-did you just read my thoughts?"

" Yes. I can do a lot of things. **So many things**."

Finn backed away he couldn't even imagine what Kylo can-has plan for him. He couldn't even imagine what the hunters to him if they found out about this. _What a joke I am_. Finn jumped a little feeling arms wrapped around him, he didn't even bothered turning around knowing who it was. It was relaxing maybe it was the mark or just Kylo whatever it is eased Finn's worries. It felt good like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders didn't even noticed he was being carried everything was just _peaceful_. " This....is nice." He heard Kylo chuckle  mumbling something about sleep.

_Sleeping again?  Now he mention it I could use some sleep...._

* * *

Finn woke up feeling he had the best sleep in a long time, best part no werid dream telling him nonsense.  Sitting up straight he  stretched his arms up feeling a pop or two followed by a yawn. Getting up he headed to bathroom figuring a hot shower be nice. _Feel like I'm forgetting something....oh well sure I'll remember when I'm done showering._ Finished with his shower Finn came out whistling as he headed to his wardrobe. Opening the door he looked at the mirror inside seeing his hair was still bit damp. Pushing the door bit more he spotted something in his bed. _What is..._ Finn tilted his head confused by the odd shaped, pulling the covers off he gasped. Lo and behold was Kylo sleeping in his bed.

" You gotta be kidding me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is very short ;-;  
> But next chapter be longer and be in Kylo's point of view :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Est horologium ticking....**

**properaret.....**

**Festina Ren vel aliud.....**

**Noli deficere a me**

Kylo groaned waking up after hearing the message in his dream. Averting his eyes, Finn was in front of the bed arms folded wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.  He scanned Finn's body up and down please with what he saw, Finn caught noticed of that. " Stop that!" Finn yelled face flustered Kylo chuckled at the reaction. **_Such an easy tease._** Kylo smiled quite delighted that he choose Finn.

" HEY!"

" **Hello.** "

" Wha-Look you need to get out of here and leave me alone!"

Kylo arched his eyebrow getting out the bed walking towards Finn. It was amusing how he backed into the wardrobe not trying to look down. Not like he's naked however if he was Finn's reaction would've been wonderful.  Kylo crossed his arms towering over Finn staring him down. " **Why? I'm having fun with your company. It be boring if I left.** " Kylo gave smug grin when Finn huffed grabbing a shirt and jeans leaving the bedroom quickly, slamming the door that even the neighbors could hear.

_**Feisty one....I like tha** _ _**t** _

Walking to the door Kylo pushed the door ajar spotting Finn putting his shirt on. Curiosity peaked his mind seeing a long scar along Finn's spine. " How did you get that?" The question wasn't meant to be said aloud at least not now anyway. Finn pushed his shirt down not turning around to face Kylo. " Why did you give me this mark?" Kylo narrowed his eyes at the question he parted his lips then closed them seconds after. **_He can't know now too soon....._** " Fine don't tell me. How you get that scar on your face?" Finn asked as he sat on the sofa  Kylo sat next to him noticing Finn didn't move away. Touching the scar long his face Kylo winced very much remembering why he got it. " For now let's just say I was punished." Finn gave Kylo a confused look not sure at what he wanted to say, " W-was it a hunter?" It was barely a whisper even someone was sitting next to Finn one would think he's mumbling.

" No it wasn't. However if it was marking you would not be a way of revenge. I go with possession but that's just me."

" Oh."

Kylo wasn't sure if the 'oh' was confusion or surprise. It didn't bother him Finn almost seemed relived by the answer. " Sooo you're not going to kill me or hurt me then right?" Finn asked rubbing his neck nervously Kylo couldn't help but stare having many _fun_ ideas run through his head. "Hey told you to quite staring at me like-AH!"  Kylo lightly pushed Finn to where he lie on his back. He climbed on top pressing his stomach against Finn an began nuzzling his neck.  " H-hey your-your hair is ticking my neck!" Finn yelped tapping Kylo's shoulder, " **Knock it off...** Just want to hold you that's all."  Kylo felt Finn shrive due to feeling his breath on his skin but he calmed down. He wondered if it was the mark taking effect again or not, he didn't mind it was soothing knowing Finn was relaxed the hunter stress himself too much.

" This is nice."

" Yeah having a demon cuddling with me is very nice."

"Glad you're enjoying this too."

" That was sarcasm."

" Well aren't you the chatting one. And here I thought we share a quiet moment."

Finn huffed causing Kylo to laugh, _**Yes this one is perfect. I made the right choice much better then h-**_ Stopped his thoughts when he felt a hand on his hair, he looked up seeing Finn was petting his hair. "Don't give me that look if you're going to be doing this I might as well something out of this.....Man your hair is soft." Finn said amusement in his voice Kylo hummed  not minding the gesture at all but now he was thinking of _other things_. Kylo lifted his body so his forehead was touching Finn's, " What are you-" Kylo quietly shushed him as he stared at Finn's lips who very much saw where this was going. " **Relax it's a win for both of us...** " Finn gulped as he nodded his head Kylo smiled as he lend forward to kiss Finn. So close until there was banging on Finn's door causing the two to freeze.

_**Of fucking course** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doors are the worse cockblocks in history second being who ever knocking at the door  
> Next chapter still be in Kylo's pov ( might switched from his to Finn's who knows)


	5. Chapter 5

"Finn! Finn are you still sleeping!”

“ Phasma what is she doing here?” Finn whispered in confusion. Kylo moved letting Finn get off the sofa he watch the hunter paced back and forth mumbling to himself.  Kylo frowned not only that their moment was interrupted but also Finn was again uneasy. “ You! Y-you gotta leave now. Phasma she’s the head demon hunter and if she- just go away please!” Finn begged with panic in his voice and eyes, Kylo had no say in the matter but he was right last thing he wants is being caught, and Finn getting punished. _Too risky everything is going fine, I can’t messed this up…_

“ Okay.”

“ Thank-.....you.” Finn turned around seeing Kylo was gone not sure if he was hiding or actually left his home.  He couldn’t in relief knowing Phasma was still knocking so he rushed to the door. “ CAPTAINI’MSOSORRYTOKEEPYOUWAITING!” Phasma stared at him then laughed as she walked in patting his back. “ Good morning to you as well.”  Finn just nodded his head closing the door and headed to the kitchen where Phasma was sitting.” Forgive me for earlier if I know you be this jumpy I just called. Were you busy?” Phasma asked. _Yes busy with a demon that sleep in my bed and almost kissed me._ “ No I was in the shower earlier.” Finn said since it was a half truth which Phasma bought yet again lucky him. “ Well Finn I’ll make this quick as to why I’m here.” Finn gulped when she said that, this wasn’t usual check up on him something was up and it worried him deeply. _Please not about him..._

" Last night there was a demon in the warehouse.  Not sure how it got in let alone get pass all the crosses placed everywhere. Strange no cameras caught footage yet the censors went off. This most likely be the demon that go away. Anyway I just wanted to ask if you're okay and saw anything." Phasma finished placing her hand over Finn's letting him know its safe to talk to her. _Shit damn it Kylo! Stupid demon! STUPID FINN!_ "  I didn't see him let alone heard the censors. I already left before then if censors did go off. " Finn looked up seeing Phasma studying him that made him nervous very  **very** nervous. _No no no she knows I'm lying **!**_ Phasma lended forward reaching her hand towards Finn's chest picking off a long string of black hair she hummed and Finn closed his eyes waiting for the storm to come. " Wonder who the lucky lady was? Think she's a keeper?" She said assumed pulling her back, Finn sighed relieved.

" Haha yeah just a girl that's it."

" If you say so Finn. Well I'll take my leave now I'll see you tomorrow this time for sure we'll catch the demon I can feel it. Goodbye and if you and your lady friend  talk more I love to meet her."

" Let's hope...."

Finn waved goodbye as Phasma walked down the hallway once out of sight he closed the door walking to his bedroom to clear his mind. He flopped onto the bed screaming into his pillow. _Why couldn't I tell her? I shouldn't feel this way but I do, so why?_ " I'm actually worried what she could do to him." Finn said to himself turning on his back to see Kylo standing at the door wearing a black shirt and black jeans must be a demon thing to change clothes like that.

" What do you want?"

Kylo smiled not at the comment but that Finn was worried about him, he didn't tell that woman anything. _ **A truly are one of kind Finn..**_ He looked seeing Finn giving him a look mostly likely because he's staring again. Kylo chuckled and laid down next to Finn bringing his body close it made Kylo feel happy when Finn rested his head on his chest. "  Phasma found your hair on me, heh she thinks you're my _lady friend_." Finn chuckled, Kylo liked hearing the hunter laughed it was nice  it's been a long time since he felt _happy_. He wants this happiness to last forever no matter what.

" Hey Kylo?"

" Yes."

" About _us_ their going to find out. I'm not sure how long until they figure it out, Phasma finds out.  If she sees this mark, me with you- I might actually be killed."

Kylo eyes widen he didn't think hunters kill their own. " I don't think she'll do it she cares a lot about me. Phasma is like my-ugh damn it Slip saying that stuff!" Kylo growled not sure who Slip was but it pissed him off that whatever he said caused Finn to worry. **_I need to have a chat with this Slip. But that can wait I have more important things to focus on_**. Kylo placed his hand on Finn's face staring for only a moment, " Hey what-" Kylo took the chance to kiss Finn hoping it would ease his worrying, it seemed to work when Finn kissed back. Kylo removed himself when Finn tapped his chest in need of air.

" Feel better?"

"...Y-yeah I-thanks."

Kylo didn't want to say it out loud but it was cute seeing Finn blush.  He wish he could stay longer but he needed to go else where so he got up heading towards the door. " I have to go now thought I rather stay here. Please don't worry Finn I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Finn didn't say anything only nod his head, with that he left the room without a sound as if he was never there.

_**Please remind patient Finn...for both our sakes.** _

* * *

_**Ren you have returned have you made progress?** _

_**Yes...** _

_**That yes wasn't very confident  Ren did you not mark them?** _

_**I did! It's just taking a while to fully activate that's all. I did manage to mark them after all.** _

_**True however I have no time to waste, hurry the process or else. I can't stand using this body any longer!** _

_**......** _

_**Do this Ren and I promise you'll be rewarded greatly imagine all the power you'll get. Don't disappoint me.** _

_**Yes sir.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man the boys are in for a ride and you guys are joining them >:3


	6. Chapter 6

_Please don't worry Finn I won't let anything happen to you, I promise...._

Finn couldn't stop thinking about what Kylo told him yesterday. It was nice of him even though in back of Finn's mind told him not to trust those words, but he did anyway. It kept him calm as he walked into work sadly that sense of calm didn't last seeing everyone stare at him. _Shit what now!?_ Finn took a deep breath and continued walking ignoring the whispers heard everywhere. _Relax Finn whatever it is probably Slip's doing. Just keep walking._ " HEY FINN!" _God damn it!_ Finn rolled his eyes and keep walking and just pretended he didn't hear Slip call his name but of course the guy wouldn't stop calling him. A hand touched his shoulder and he finally turned around hoping it ends as soon as possible.

" What is it Slip?"

" Umm hey you think you could talk to Phasma she's uh kinda _mad_.....I think."

" W-why are you telling me this?"

" Well she likes you Finn. Your basically like her- just talk to her man! You know, I know, everybody Knows Phasma is scary when she's _not happy_."

" Alright jeez. You owe me for this remember that."

" Thanks Finny!"

Slip hugged Finn and rushed off giving his buddies a thumbs up. Finn rolled his eyes not even questioning that part, but more important what's going on with Phasma. _Here goes nothing_. Finn knocked on Phasma's door hearing a muffled come in, opening the door he walked inside closing the door. " Hey....everyone was worried about you so I wanted to see if you're okay?" Phasma just waved her head signaling Finn to take a seat, she turned around to face Finn and yeah something is _wrong._ She looked restless, hair messy, eyes red like something plagued her mind all night long. _Phasma what happen?_  

" I know what you're thinking I look a mess don't I? Well it's not easy the first time it was nothing, then the second and third time worried me. After yesterday I should have left it alone  but I couldn't I had to be sure for to see it wasn't true. I can take the blame sending you by yourself I'll admit that, just...." Phasma wiped her eyes trying not to cry Finn was confused on what she was on about. She picked clicked something on her computer turning the screen towards him. Finn's felt his stomach become tight to scare to even think what he might see. The video played two days ago in the warehouse, Phasma fast forward the camera footage. " This was during the supposed intruder noticed anything Finn?" Phasma stared at him Finn didn't dare look at her, he knew and she knew but needed to hear it from him.

" I-I'm not there."

" Correct you said you left before but here doesn't show you leaving your office at all. The cameras are run 24/7 365.

" I know."

" I didn't want to Finn but I had to a demon is on the loose. It got away and we been having a hard time looking. Finn, Kylo Ren been in contact with you I'm not even sure if you're aware of that or not. Finn you mean so much to me and I'm always doing my best for you to succeed. Please tell me help me help you."

Finn looked up when Phasma's  voice cracked it hurt seeing her like this. He needs to tell her everything  but he _can't_ for the life of him he wants to keep Kylo safe but the back of his mind screamed to tell her. Finn bit his cheek feeling his mark beginning to sting he  keeping his body still not to touch it. _Stupid mark why now? Wait!_ Finn knew he couldn't say anything but maybe showing her would help. _Please don't be mad...._ Slowly lifting his shirt up he took off the bandage reveling the satanic  mark on his side. Phasma's eyes widen in terror seeing the mark.

" Finn-"Phasma reached her hand out only to have it grabbed by the devil himself.

**" You weren't suppose to show her."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boi.....


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo was _upset_ for lack of better word.  He knew something was wrong the minute he felt his, _Finn's_ stomach drop. So the demon took a little peak in Finn's thoughts hearing the hunter wanting to confess **needing** to tell all and Kylo couldn't have that **at all.** He gave a warning causing Finn's mark to burn him enough to get him to stop.  Kylo figured it stop and yet Finn ended up showing the mark instead now was a call for action he can't let this go any further...

Phasma winced when the demon gripped her wrist, looking up she saw full black eyes staring at Finn. _Whatever_ he wanted-did to Finn she couldn't let it continued she needed Finn out and safe. Quickly Phasma shot out her chair head butting Kylo which caused him to release her. Quickly she pushed the panic button under her desk sounding an alarm for all hunters to get ready for attack. Phasma grabbed a sliver metal cross from the wall and got in front of Finn who was speechless. Kylo rubbed his forehead glaring at her.

" **You  shouldn't have d-"**

" BEGONE DEMON!!!"

Phasma ran towards Kylo ready to impale him with the cross. The demon growled slapping her hand away causing the cross to drop on the ground. She looked to see a leg coming towards her she blocked with her leg. " **MOVE!"** Phasma's body was lifted into the air and thrown through the door out her office. Phasma coughed some blood vison blurry the demon was walking towards Finn. " CAPTAIN PHASMA!" Finally other hunters appeared with their weapons still coughing she pointed at the door for the others to act. As Phasma got up the hunters that went in were thrown out the office as well. " KYLO STOP" Finn yelled making Phasma react quickly she saw the doorway beginning to be blocked. Grabbing a gun she ran before it was fully sealed and fired at the demon which manage to go throw his shoulder stopping his moments.  Phasma saw the chance to strike only to have a body be pulled by an invisible force pulling her towards the demon only to have a throat grabbed.  Breathing was hard and trying to fight back was nearly impossible. She refused to looked into the  black eyes staring at her she averted them to Finn seeing fear in his eyes. "F-in-r-un" 

" KYLO DAMN IT STOP! LET HER GO!"

Phasma body fell to the ground as inhaled heavily bringing oxygen back into her lungs. Everything was so fuzzy her surrounds felt _warped._ Sound was off too, noises were muffled she heard footsteps coming towards her looking up it was Finn. " I-m.......so-rry" Finn touched her hand and walked back to the demon, she blinked and now the two were gone. _Finn no....._   Phasma jumped when the blockage at the door fell hunters rushed in scanning the area and helped her up.

" Captain are you okay? Oh my god-GET MEDICAL IN HERE STAT!"

"  Do you know if the demon is here ma'am?"

" Finn....."

" Ma'am?

" That monster has Finn! Find him bring him back **!** "

" Yes ma'am and the demon?"

" **Kill him on sight!**

* * *

 Kylo brought Finn to a warehouse far away that the other demon hunters couldn't find nor track them. " **Consider this your new home. Whatever you had at your old one it's can be found here. As for outside, after today it's gonna take a lot to confess-** Finn?"  Kylo looked down seeing Finn crying, he walked towards him but Finn backed away quickly. " Don't touch me! I want-I want to be left alone." Finn ran from Kylo heading into a room followed by a lock sound.  Kylo stared at door before ragging punching old boxes and then the wall, none of this was suppose to happen let alone gotten this far. He didn't want to hurt Finn let never like this. _Why did he show her if he didn't-_ Kylo signed  walking  by the door sitting next to it when or even if Finn comes out he'll be there to make things right

_I have to time is running out...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phasma coming for Kylo's head, time is running out for whatever is in store for Finn  
> ;-; poor Finn next chapter more angst and maybe making up but Kylo gonna need to try real hard tho


	8. Chapter 8

Finn woke up still exhausted with what happen yesterday. He hoped that he was back in his house but again he hoped. Finn was very upset at Kylo and want to be away from him so he ran to first room he saw which was the bathroom. _Never sleep in a bathtube again Finn._ Finn thought about leaving the room but he also didn't want to see Kylo too. Opening the door quietly  he peaked his head out scanning the entire room no Kylo in sight, stepping out he stepped on something. It was fresh new pair of clothes, _his_ clothes Kylo must have gotten them for him. _Might as well change then._

Finn left the bathroom feeling a little bit at ease thanks to a hot shower. Finn couldn't help but sniff the air smelling food right on cue his stomach growled. Following the smell Finn was in the kitchen seeing Kylo cooking wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants.  " Morning. I made you breakfast."  Kylo walked to the table setting the plate down and then took a seat. Finn eyed him careful as he sat down. Staring at the was an omelet with toast  it looked delicious but as of now Finn's trust with Kylo was  _low_.  " It's not poison you know. Not drugged either so quit staring at it and eat." Finn poked the omelet thinking something will jump out Kylo signed taking the fork out Finn's hand and ate some of the breakfast. " See nothing wrong with it. Eat the rest before I do." Finn huffed finally taking a bite a gasped escaped his mouth as he chowed down the rest of the food. Finn burped excusing himself cauing Kylo to chuckle, he smiled then frown remembering his situation.

" I'm still mad at you."

" I know and I'm sorry...for everything."

Finn looked at Kylo seeing if he meant it, he did but Finn isn't going to forgive him _not that easily_. " Look I know you promise to protect and I appreciate that but I got few other things you need to promise to do." Kylo looked up nodding his head Finn decided to continue. " Phasma, never hurt her again okay/ She's like family to me alright she's all I have the last thing I want is seeing her hurt more." FInn wasn't sure if Kylo would cause more trouble with the hunters or not, wasn't even sure he can stop him but the least he can do is leave her alone. Kylo nodded his head again and Finn leaned back arms crossed happy. _Just one more promise..._ " Last thing tell me the truth, honest truth got it. I want to know..."

Kylo clenched his jaw hearing that. He didn't want to only because he didn't want to hurt Finn if he _knew_. But the demon gave in if Finn wants to know so be it. "  The reason I marked you is because....I was a lonely and wanted a mate." It was a half truth yes he was lonely, yes wanted someone he could be close with, however the third reason Kylo just didn't want to tell. Good thing was Finn believed it well took him a while to believe anyway just had to get past the laughter

" Seriously?"

" Yes I'm serious **and stop laughing!"**

" How can I not! I mean you could I don't know just ask someone to go out with you and NOT curse them!"

"  FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DID! I tried anyway didn't work.....why else did they seen you to get me."

" Oh."

The two sat in silence, Kylo will admit Finn wasn't really meant to be _chosen_ but he saw the chance and went with it. " I'm glad I meant you Finn."  Kylo said seeing Finn's mouth form a quick smirk then drop again into a frown. _At least the mark is still working_. Kylo thought the mark just gives Finn's feelings a little push with how he _could_ feel around Kylo. At same time it helped him understand finn more which was good, right now Finn is _wary_ of him.

" Finn come here."

" Why?"

" You'll see just come here and no I'm not going to hurt you."

Finn stayed still until he rolled his eyes getting up walking to the other side where Kylo was. Getting up he pulled Finn to his chest hugging him, Finn slowly hugged him back.

" I'm still upset with you."

" I know which I why I'm going to make you feel better."

" *hmph* Good luck trying."

" We'll see."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap sorry ;-; but you know baby steps making Finn feel better


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D   
> My mom is doing fine and she had a nice birthday dinner yesterday. I got her comfy flip flops since she's still has to stay in the house for a while. Other than that's she's doing good slowly getting better.  
> So back to the story

Kylo's been _quite_ as of late. Finn's not sure what it is but Kylo been _distant_.  Ever since the promise Finn wondered if this was reason for Kylo's behavior. If Finn wanted to be alone Kylo would leave no questions asked not even attempt to change Finn's mind. _What's his deal?_   Finn walked around the warehouse exploring the area he would ask Kylo for a tour but since he's acting weird he declined the thought. Kylo was standing by a window staring at it like he's in his own little world.  _This gives me an idea!_ A mischievous smile formed as Finn very quietly tip toed towards Kylo while his back was still shown. _Almost there Finn don't blow your cover. And NOW!_

" HUG ATTACK!"

Kylo jumped when Finn wrapped his arms around him. He started laughing knowing he actually got an reaction. Finn let go dropping to the ground trying to calm his laughter. " Oh man I wish I saw your face! I got you good." Finn wiped the tear away from his eye he didn't noticed Kylo was smiling at him. " That's impressive I didn't even noticed you where in this room."  That caught Finn's attention, did Kylo not noticed his presence at all?

" W-what really? Huh you know for a demon I thought you- _know my ever move_ "

" You have the mark to thank for that. It allows me to get a better understanding of how you feel in exchange you slowly start sharing the power I have."

" Seriously!?"

" Yes I can teach if your up for it."

" Y-yeah I'm up for it. Always up to learning new things no big deal. _HOLYSHITIHAVESUPERPOWERSTHISISAMAZING!!!!_ *ahem* So when do we start?"

 

* * *

 Finn was impressed with all Kylo could do,  things the hunters didn't even know about. Possessing people, telekinesis, marking, telepathy, and teleportation. " You want me to teach you teleportation?" Kylo said with amusement out of all things Finn was the most interesting with that. " Well that explains why you keep coming in my house and work-Hey if you can do that, when I ran away from you..."  He looked up seeing Kylo shrug his shoulders, " You were upset and needed space." and that was all that needed to be said.  Finn just nodded his head now officially ready to learn.

" It's actually pretty simply Finn. Since you're  fast learner you get it in no-time. Now close your eyes and just think of being in  a different area.  Because you're new at this think some close by _in the warehouse_."

" Are you saying so I don't escape."

"......yes and so you don't hurt yourself. Would you try leaving?"

".....No I mean you find me even if I manage."

" Well just close your eyes and try going into another room."

Finn nodded his head and closed his eyes. _Okay Finn just pick a room any room. Maybe Kylo's room-wait I never been in there before. Eck I bet there's nothing but black and red in there. I wonder if it's messy- **Finn focus! Think of a room you already been in.**_ Finn open his eyes to see Kylo staring at him arms across his chest. Finn chuckled then closed his eyes again to concentrate. _Well I was in the bathroom earlier, side note ask Kylo where he bought that melon soap._ " Hey Kylo  how am I suppose to know when-wow."

Finn was in the bathroom now, Kylo was right it really is simply _and because demon powers._ " Well done. Let's try something else. **Your it! _"_**   Kylo slapped Finn's butt and then he was gone. " HEY!" Finn ran out the bathroom searching for Kylo. _Okay I get it now._   Finn closed his eyes and began thinking of another room he's been in second place he thought of was the kitchen, but no Kylo. _What else? Think Finn......my room duh!"_ Finn appeared in his room again no Kylo, _where are you?_

Kylo smiled feeling Finn teleport into different rooms he's pretty much got the hang of it. The real test was if he could find him without being familiar with the location. Kylo is confident that his bond with Finn was good. Thanks to the mark if one wanted to find the other no matter where they would be there. _Strange I can't sense him anymore...._ " GOTCHA!" Kylo yelped as Finn tackled him on the floor quickly moving to sit on Kylo's lap.

" Huh...I found you."

" You did."

" Kinda disappointed your room isn't black or messy, actually pretty clean. Nice posters by the way."

" You are oddly distracted by weird things today. Anything else you want to bring up?"

" Hmm what's my prize?"

Kylo smirked placing his hand behind Finn's neck pulling him down for a kiss. Kylo slide his hands down to grip Finn's hip, Finn began kissing Kylo's neck before stopping. " Hey you seemed _out of it_ for few days." There was something that bothered Kylo, he just didn't have the heart to tell Finn _what_ it was.

" Nothing that mood is gone now. Besides I have my mind on _other_ things now."

" Of course, but that's good you're not bad like this."

* * *

_**You return Ren hopefully with good news yes?** _

**Yes....he now knows how to teleport at will.**

_**EXCLLENT!  Keep teaching him sound his body will be perfect for me!  What's with that look on your face?** _

**Finn's soul will be safe right?**

**_Of course he'll be fine just have I ever deceived you? Just stick to the plan and I promise you and him will be perfectly happy and well together. Got it?_  **

**Yes....Snoke.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert dramatic music] Kylo why are you doing this to yourself TO FINN!?!  
> Good thing Finn got demon powers...sorta


	10. Chapter 10

Phasma has been _restless_ and frustrated. Days has passed and still no sign of Finn. Everyone including her checked all places he would be, his house, favorite stores, the gym but no one seen him. For all she knows Finn is either out the state or .....Where _the hell did you take Finn you bastard._ Phasma covered her face if anything happen to Finn she couldn't forgive herself. Removing her hands there was a knock on her door.

" Come in."

" Captain-"

" Is this good news?"

" N-no-I mean yes-sorta...."

" I'm not in the mood for half answer it's either yes or no. If no get out of my sight!."

" ITHINKIKNOWHOWWECANFINDHIM!"

" What?"

" I said I think we know how to locate Finn captain."

Phasma unfolded her arms shocked there was hope finding Finn. " Show me."  Phasma was now in there computer room where all information about each hunter including Phasma herself was stored  and collected. " So you know ever hunter is required to wear a cross necklace, well we checked and looks like Finn still has it on him." Phasma gave the speaker a look wanting her to get to the point. " W-well you see each cross ha s tracking device planted into it and-we know where he's located." The speaker typed on the keyboard and a map showed up on the screen a red dot flashed.

" Tell everyone to start prepping. We need to be ready for whatever this demon has planned."

" YES MA'ME!"

_Hang on Finn. Just a bit longer....._

* * *

Kylo was impressed with how fast Finn was learning and control his powers. So far Finn knows telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation. Finn's favorite power right now was telekinesis seeing there was a carton of milk floating towards Finn into his hand. " Enjoying yourself?" He asked sitting next to Finn on the sofa taking the milk from him. " Hey I as drinking that." Finn reached forward to grab the carton but instead got a kiss on his forehead causing him to blush.

" Real smooth."

" Thanks."

Finn snorted clearly using sarcasm  that or Kylo messing with him. Kylo stared at him and Finn wondered if he was reading his mind, so he tried doing the same but nothing. Only time Kylo let him read his thoughts is during practice. What Kylo let him listen on was _naughty,_ Finn was flustrated even after the practice was over.   Finn was curious with one thing though." Hey so am I going to become a demon like you?" He asked, Kylo's jaw clenched a little which Finn found _odd_. " Well you can't be born a demon but yes give it time you be one."  Finn mouthed an oh not sure how he should feel knowing that one day he'll become the thing he was trained to hate. " So that means you human once. What happen?" Kylo shrugged his shoulders he couldn't really remember  when he was turned but he does remember what lead to it. " I...I don't know. I ran away from home and everything change for me there."  Finn wanted to ask why but Kylo was already disappeared. Finn hoped he didn't upset him, for now he'll leave Kylo alone.

* * *

_I don't understand why he's like this. What is wrong with him!?_

_Don't say that he's your son if you just spend little bit of time with him you'll know him better._

_Oh like you? Yes sending him to your brother is understanding our son better!_

_Han-_

_Leia look he's not right okay. He's twelve years old and still talking about this **Snoke** person. We need to nip it in the bud before it starts showing in school. They'll treat him like a freak._

_HE'S NOT A FREAK! Honestly Han he's your sound and you're treating him like he's not._

_Sometimes I wish he wasn't._

_H-Han..._

_Yes I said it Leia. I didn't ask for this-_

_Then what were you asking for?_

_Ben? Oh my god! Son I didn't mean it. Your mother and I-_

_No I get it.....s-sorry I'm a freak. I don't deserve being your son._

_BEN WAIT COMEBACK PLEASE!_

_Leia grab the car keys I'll try chase after him you drive around maybe you'll catch him before me. HURRY!_

_*****_

**_Why are you crying Ben?_ **

_My dad thinks I'm a freak and he doesn't want me anymore. Y-you were right._

**_Oh Ben I'm so sorry._ **

_W-what do I do now I'm alone._

**_My boy you are not alone because I'm here. I promise I 'll take care of you and I'm going to do just that._ **

_R-really? Thanks Snoke you're a good friend._

**_I know now wake up_ Kylo.**

* * *

Kylo woke up seeing Finn hovering over him crying.

" What's wrong with you?"

" I was going to ask you same thing. I-I felt that you were sad, so I came to check on you.  You mentioned Snoke and Ben who are they?"

Kylo wiped his eyes sitting up, " Ben....use to be my old name. Snoke is-just so random person I don't know." Finn gave Kylo a weird look, Kylo really hoped Snoke wouldn't be brought up. " Ben? You name used to be Ben. Wow that means you really were human before _you know_." Kylo sighed in relief and pulled Finn to lay on the bed next to him.

" I'm sorry."

" For what?"

"  Asking about the human thing. Didn't mean to upset you."

" It's not your fault and I'm not even mad at you. Just brought up so _memories_ that's all."

" Oh. Hey Kylo?"

" Yes Finn?"

" Your name use to be Ben is that why it's Ren now?"

".....Shut up Finn."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man Phasma coming for Finn and Kylo's head  
> And look backstory on Kylo's past and Snoke being the creep he is been targeting Kylo for a long time thus lead to him becoming a demon. 
> 
> Side note-updating might be a little while this month I'm doing the kinktober fic thing so I'm literally doing a one fic per day. But good news some of said kink fics will have finnlo so be on look out for that :D So if there isn't another update for this fic in Octuber Kinktober is why.


	11. Chapter 11

" Finn stop laughing."

" I can't help it your hair tickles. Can't you put it up like a bun."

" I'm trying to kiss your neck is my hair really problem?"

".......kinda....."

" FINE."

Kylo got up reaching into his pocket grabbing a hair tie ignoring Finn making a statement as to why he had it.  Putting his hair in a messy bun he dropped back down and continued where he left off now kissing Finn's neck down to his collarbone. Kylo enjoyed the little gasps Finn made, lifting up his shirt Kylo played with Finn's chest as he placed kisses around his mark. "K-Kylo!"  Finn covered his face as Kylo went lower griping Finn's hips. Finn was about to touch Kylo's head but he was no longer there, he was off the bed entirely staring out into space.

" Kylo? Hey wha-"

" Quiet......you need to hide **NOW.** "

" W-why? Why do I need to hide."

" **Just do it and please stay there understand don't come out.** "

" Okay but can please tell me what's wrong?"

" **We have intruders. Now hide."**

Finn took off doing as he was told, few minutes passed and Kylo knew Finn was safe.

 ** _Now to get rid of them_**.

* * *

 " Squad 2 surround the area, Squad 1 you're coming inside with me. Stay close and stay on guard. If you see Finn quickly get him to safety. Remember if you see that demon **kill him**. Now go!" Phasma  began walking her hunters followed weapons raised and ready to fire. The warehouse wasn't really big only two stories judging from few windows outside there couldn't be many rooms, meaning much easier to find Finn. 

" Split up into two."

" B-but Captain you'll be by your-"

" I can handle my own and do what I said, that's an order."

four hunters covered the first floor and the other four including Phasma covered the second. Four rooms on the second floor Finn had to be in one of them. Signal for the two groups to search the rooms.  Phasma heard a sound by the door closet to her, see slowly walked to it pushing open the door ready for whatever might come at here. " **Go away.** Phasma turned around clicking ready to fire yet nobody was behind her. He was in the room just matter of where he was hiding but she'll find him **she always find her targets**.

" I'm not leaving until I save Finn and behead you demon."

" **What if Finn doesn't want to leave?"**

" BULLSHIT! I saw that mark on him whatever you're planning to do I'm ending it right here."

" **As much I like to do  that I made a promise not to harm you. Lucky for me Finn never said you little minions were off** **limits."**

Phasma was about to question Kylo however she was pushed back by that invisible force again. Trying to get up she saw the demon smirking at her before slamming the door shut. " NO!"  Phasma kicked the door a few times finally knocking it down she stare in horror seeing their unconscious bodies on the floor. Checking for a pulse she signed in relief they were still alive, hearing a shot was fired,she rushed back down stairs seeing other four hunters been flung left and right across the room. Kylo's back was turn, his guard down Phasma fired her gun shooting Kylo straight through his shoulder. Not giving him to react nor recover she shot another into his arm and leg.  Kylo tied getting up but stopped seeing a gun pointed at his forehead.

" **The hell you do to me?"**

" Sliver cross melted into bullets, once it touches your skin you're weaken. Now where's Finn!?"

" **Hiding like I told him to-AGGGH!"**

Phasma shot Kylo's hand watching as it smoked appeared from the wounded. " I'm not going to ask again **where.Is.Finn?** " Kylo said nothing and that pissed Phasma off, " Fine I can find him myself. So long demon."  Phasma placed the gun on Kylo's head ready to pull the trigger.

" PHASMA STOP!"

" F-Finn?"

She's not sure how but Finn was here, standing in front of the demon. He came out of nowhere as if he _teleported_. Phasma was confuse yet glad Finn was okay that's all that matter now all she needs to do is kill the demon.

" Thank god you're okay Finn! Please go outside this wont take long."

" No."

" I beg your pardon?"

" I-I'm not leaving and please don't hurt Phasma."

" W-hurt him!? Finn LOOK WHAT HE DIDE! To our team, to YOU!"

" I know! I know and he should've had done that. And I wish he told me you where here. All of this could have been avoided."

"  Finn you.....That mark is making you act like this I know it. It's not letting you think clearly."

" I can think just fine! Besides Kylo listens to me...mostly he didn't hurt you like he promise."

Phasma couldn't believe what she was hearing. What Finn was saying, trying to protect him as if he...." Finn you may think **he** cares about you and you care about him but that is a lie. All this training, being a hunter you should know that."  She refuses to see Finn hurt he may not see it not but she needs him out before it's to late. " I tried being nice Finn but if you're not going to come willingly then I'm taking you home by force." Phasma reached out to grab Finn's arm suddenly he was gone and so was the demon. Only thing she saw now was Finn's cross necklace on the ground, the only thing that help find him was now deemed unless.

" Finn......please be careful......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor phasma :(  
> now where on earth did Finn take Kylo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over my roadblock on to the chapter :D

Kylo looked around seeing he was no longer home but _somewhere else._   Kylo tried getting up but couldn't, he hissed seeing his wounds haven't healed. _Damn that woman._ Seeing he couldn't move much Kylo scanned the room looking for Finn. He finally spotted him in the corner knees to his chest, he felt Finn was very upset. Kylo gritted his teeth he couldn't just lay on the floor, taking deep breaths he endured the pain standing up limping towards Finn. " F-Finn." Kylo dropped to his knees cursing his body felt like it was on fire and he needed Finn's help right away.  That mange to snap Finn out of it for moment even though he was deeply hurt.

" K-Kylo you're bleeding!"

" I know whatever that woman shot me with it burns like hell. I-I can't heal myself you have to take the bullets out of me."

" I-what if it hurts me too?"

" It won't I promise. You're still human after all."

That seemed to give Finn some confidence yet still hesitate. " Um you might need to bite onto something-here use this." Finn had a belt on, unbuckling it he folded the leather strap so Kylo can bite on it.

" Alright stay calm, stay calm...."

" I am calm."

" I was talking to myself."

Finn put the belt back in Kylo's mouth. Taking deep breaths he dug his finger into Kylo's shoulder first, jumping when Kylo made a demonic scream. " S-SORRY! PLEASE JUST HANG ON!!!" Finn closed his eyes digging the bullet out trying to ignore the squishing noises. _Okay one out, two to go._ Finn opened his eyes seeing Kylo grunting eyes fully black trying to remain calm. Finn gulped and moved to the demon's left arm to do the same thing. A window shattered due to Kylo once again screaming, Finn panicked trying his best to hurry up so he can finally move to Kylo's right leg. This part was of course the hardest seeing Finn couldn't get it out, seeing claw marks on the floor Finn wanted to hurry up before he to ended up like the floor. " Almost-THERE I GOT IT!" Finn backed away from Kylo just incase there was some aftershock reaction that get him kicked. However Kylo didn't do that, his wounds healed slowly and he weakly got up.

" Thanks."

" No problem."

" So where exactly are we?"

" I don't know I was scared we needed to get out-guess a random empty building was our hiding spot."

Kylo shrugged his shoulders he's impressed how well Finn handled his power picking somewhere he never been. Finn could be a very strong demon if he continued controlling and practicing his powers. " Hey I need to do something." Kylo looked at Finn arms folded and nervous. Kylo knew exactly what Finn was trying to do he didn't need some mark to point that out.

" **You're not seeing her**."

" I have to Kylo. I can't just leave her worrying about me."

" **If you go to her she'll never let you go again! What if I can't save you-"**

" I CAN TAKE ARE OF MYSELF!.......I'm going to see Phasma wither you like it or not. I-I'm all she has left I can't let her let her suffer like that."

Kylo frown, his chest hurt hearing Finn's words.  He thought about his mother and father heavens know if there alive or not. He wondered if they still had hope finding him or if they forgotten him. He can't let Finn go through that, not like Finn wanted that to happen to begin with.

" You can go to her."

"Thank you I promise it wo-"

" On one condition however."

" Yeah sure fine tell me and I'll do it"

* * *

Phasma hiccupped as she took another shot of whiskey. This was all her fault if she never sent Finn to that case non of this would have happen.  _Some Captain I am. If that demon shows his face ever again I swear last thing he sees is me and my gun!_ Phasma head a door bell, who exactly could be bothering her? She ignored the ringing as it went on for few more seconds and stopped. " Finally they took the hint." Picking up the bottle to pour another shot to drink.

" Thank God you're here I thougt nobody was home!"

Phasma dropped the whiskey bottle seeing Finn by the kitchen door hands covered in blood. Maybe she drunk too much or maybe she's finally loosing her mind of this exhausting turn of events. This couldn't be real it just wasn't possible. " Phasma just breath please. I'm here I just wanted to talk to you and say I'm sorry."  Phasma was confused but she didn't care Finn was here and that's all that mattered. " Come on let's get you cleaned up. I think I still have some of your shirts, must be hungry too."

Phasma felt this was a _nice_ dream, Finn in her kitchen eating ramen noodles while wearing his favorite shirt that says 'Big Deal'.  Something told her this was real yet she needed proof. " So you're staying here right?" Finn looked up placing his fork down displaying a sad smile. " That's what I wanted to talk about." _Figures._   Phasma lend back into her chair she might as well hear Finn out while she can enjoy the moment.

" I know this isn't something that was suppose to happen. But it did and I'm okay with that."

" Finn..."

" I'm not okay with the bad stuff that's happen. You know Kylo doing hurting you guys but don't worry I gave him a lengthy talk about that. Plus those shots you gave him also helped."

" So you're not coming back?"

" N-no-WELL not now anyway that be awkward me coming back. Plus pretty sure everyone would be in more pissed knowing I have demon powers."

" I see *sigh* I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind. Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

" Yes there is." Finn grabbed Phasma's  hand lending her to the living room and turned on the light. Her eyes widen seeing the devil himself causing all this chaos laying on her couch not a care in the world. " Hi." Kylo said dryly, Phasma said nothing looking at the demon then the small vase next to him sadly Finn beat her to it moving the vase away from the two putting it somewhere else.

" Finn why is **he** here?"

" **We made a deal he  visits you and I come and watch incase you tried something funny."**

" AND to say he's sorry! Right Kylo?"

" More or less. "

" I wanted you two to make up."

" Why on earth would I do that Finn?"

" Umm well aren't I suppose to show you someone I care about to another person I care about?"

Phasma closed her eyes, _of all the things-Finn why?_   Phasma looked a Kylo who was also surprised by what Finn said. " Oh my god you actually care about him." Finn gave a sheepish smile. Even Kylo was smiling which rubbed Phasma the wrong way.

" I don't approve of this."

" Phasma!"

" Who said we needed you're approval?"

"KYLO!"

" ENOUGH! *sigh* Finn are you happy with him?"

" Yes I am."

" If you're happy and I much as I don't want you to be anywhere near this demon I can't really stop you. As for you-"

" This is the part your threaten me correct?"

" No it's warning I swear if you try anything funny that would endanger Finn I'm tracking you down and burning you like a witch. **Got it?** "

" C-crystal."

" Sooo you're alright with this? Us?"

" Yes and no. No because I prefer you be with literally anyone but a demon. And yes because he seems to listen to you, so I'll let it slide."

Finn kissed Phasma's cheek, attempted anyway since she's taller than him and Kylo so he just went for a hug instead.  Phasma pointed at Kylo glaring at him, the demon smirked sticking out his tongue Finn didn't noticed their silent bickering.  Finn was going back to his apartment of course Kylo was going with him, Phasma promised she keep the hunters away, _enough where they had space anyway._ Finn gave her one last hug before leaving.

Phasma wants to be happy, just her gut feeling said she should really be worried for him, scared even. Kylo was hiding something and she plans on finding out what it is. Just a matter if she can find out in time before it's too late....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So progress with Phasma and Kylo but at least they've one thing in common they both love Finn. And keeping certain secrets from him as well....


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what smut below just so you know :D

Finn wouldn't call this  _normal_  but it's a start getting towards that.  After talking to Phasma things have settled down, she would call since he's back in his apartment. Finn swore he was being followed which could  be Phasma checking on him. That and soon they got home Kylo checked the whole place for cameras and listing devices, thankfully his home wasn't bugged.  _Maybe that's why I'm a bit paranoid..._ Finn wasn't as worried since Kylo was doing many  _things_  to distract him.

It started off cute Kylo would randomly hold Finn's hand or give him a hug. He get a peck on the cheek when practicing with his powers, normal things. Now they were cuddling in the bedroom watching a movie, the cuddling was Finn's idea. Finn took a picture show proof that Kylo Ren the demon was blushing because of cuddles. _I should send this to Phasma_. "  **If you send that to her I'm eating your soul!"**  Using his powers the phone slipped out of Finn's hand and floated on top of the wardrobe.

" You know I can do same thing and get it back right?"

" Not if I do this."

" Do what-H-HEY!"

Kylo playful pulled Finn towards him so he was on top of Finn. "  **I'm going to change your mind sending that photo. Maybe even delete it."**   Kylo gave a devilish smile as his fingers ghost around Finn's hips. " Y-yeah? Like to s-see you try." Kylo arched his eyebrow attempting the challenge, moving quickly he began attacking Finn's neck with wet kisses. Finn yelped feeling teeth on different parts of his neck. Kylo was a biter it seemed making sure the mark shows next day. " T-that best you can do?" Finn said trying to be smug he swore he saw Kylo's eyes turn black  _only for a second._  "  **Since you asked...** " Kylo unbutton Finn's jeans he lend down placing a light kiss on his covered crouch. Finn couldn't help but laugh not really how to react to Kylo's  _gesture_. Kylo definitely wanted to hear more sounds from Finn so he started rubbing Finn's crouch  _very slowly._  " Q-quit teasing you jerk!....please."  Just when Kylo was going to ask for magic word, he would tease more but Kylo needed that photo gone. Finally sliding Finn's boxers done freeing his hard cock Kylo went to work. Finn almost choked when Kylo began blowing him. " K-KYLO-HOLY-AH!"  Kylo kinda wish he had the phone now to record all the noise Finn was making.  _That probably be better pay back._   Finn covered his mouth to hide his moans but using his powers Kylo moved Finn's hand so it they can lay on his head.  He didn't mind if his hair was pulled, or head pushed further down rather the demon just really like hearing Finn's voice. Kylo kissed the tip then licked the side of Finn's cock. " Hey-hey I'm-" Finn didn't finish his sentence or rather couldn't because Kylo brought his mouth back causing Finn to cum in his mouth. Kylo chuckled as he fixed Finn's pants and climb back up stealing a kiss.

" That was....wow."

" Really just wow?"

"  Yes! But hey have you....you know  _done_ this before?"

" No just you and only you."

" Oh....nice! I'm not delete that photo by the way."

" Figures I was too nice. Next time I'll give you more then just a blowjob,  **make sure you're not walking straight for few days."**

" Too nice!? Kylo my neck!"

" You baby, want me to put ice on it or kiss it better?"

".....Yes."

" I'm going to assume you mean both. Give me a second i'll get some ice and  **don't even think about getting your phone back."**

" No promises."

* * *

 

Kylo woke up in the middle of the night feeling something was  _off._ He turned to see Finn was sound asleep, Kylo teleported out the bedroom so he wouldn't wake up Finn. Now in the living room he looked around room seeing nothing not even a figure in the darkness.  _Guess it was nothing..._ " _ **Enjoying yourself Ren?"**_ Kylo jumped seeing  _him_.

" Snoke w-what are you doing here?"

"  _ **You seem to be getting along with your partner very nicely. Waiting is over it is now. What's the matter, why the face?"**_

" It's-just that I think you should-"

" Kylo? Who are you talking to and why are they in my house?"

_Fuck...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke go away and get out of Finn's home   
>  [ at least he didn't show up during that bj ]


	14. Chapter 14

Finn turned on the light so he can see better. His eyes widen seeing a tall old man standing next to Kylo, his face looked like it was burn or face surgery gone wrong. The man rubbed Finn the wrong way and he very much wants him out his house.  " Kylo **who** is this?. Finn asked with a serious tone, Kylo was about o speak but the stranger beat him to it. " Deepest apologies I'm Snoke nice to meat you. I'm _a friend_ of Ren here." Finn looked at Kylo who nodded his head slowly not making any eye contact. _Snoke...._ Finn looked at him Kylo mention that name but he said it was nothing but clearly it's _something_. " I'm Finn and why are you here?" Snoke smirked that made Finn's skin crawled. _Okay I need this creep out **now!**_ " Snoke is a demon Finn....like me." Finn was speechless grabbing Kylo's hand quickly they went back to the bedroom then into the bathroom so they can speak in private.

" Finn-"

"  Look I don't like him Kylo. Friend of yours or not something about him isn't right. H-he scares me you can feel that right? Even you feel nervous around him...."

" I know. Don't worry I'll get him to leave. I'll take care of it I promise.

Finn smiled feeling little bit at ease he hugged Kylo as a show of thanks. " Wait here  this won't take long." Kylo left the room seeing Snoke was staring at Finn's photos on the wall. " Snoke it's time for you to go." Snoke turn his head and next thing he knew, him and Kylo were outside no were near Finn's home. Now they're at an abandon construction site.

" Ren what is the reason we're out here."

" Finn didn't want you in his home."

" Really?  I was trying to know him better make the process _easier._

" About that.....deal's off."

" _**Excuse me?"**_

Snoke walked in front of Kylo _a little to close_. Kylo felt like Snoke was grower and he was shrinking but he stood his ground. **" I said the deal is off. Find someone else instead of Finn.** Kylo began walking away until he felt his entire body freeze into place only his eyes could move." _**Just what do you think you're doing Ren?  I need that boy's body! If you're not going to listen to me then say goodbye to the power I promised yo-**_ " Snoke was pushed back crashing through rumble. Kylo was furious eyes fully black, no way in hell he's letting Snoke touch Finn. " **I don't care what you're offering I DON'T WANT IT!"** Kylo ran grabbing steal pipes launching them at Snoke. The demon growled, Kylo was brough into the air and thrown against on of the machines. " _ **YOU SPOILED BRAT YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE WHAT BELONGS TO ME!? AFTER ALL I DONE FOR YOU!**_ " Kylo coughed up blood trying to focus, he need to stall Snoke, long enough for him to get away. _Think Kylo think!_ Snoke walked closer and Kylo needed a plan fast.  Scanning his surroundings quickly he saw  giant on his right and concrete machine on his left. _Now's your chance Kylo!_

 **"Finn doesn't belong to anyone!** " Kylo used all the power he can mustered pushing Snoke full force into the ground and quickly turned the machine on pouring concrete on top of Snoke until the body was completely covered, hole half filled. Kylo turn the machine off and left site returning back to Finn.

* * *

Finn paced back and forth extremely worried, Kylo's been gone for a while. Even worse he couldn't even feel the demon's presence meaning he couldn't find him. _Oh god what if he's in trouble or-_   Finn stopped pacing when Kylo appeared in his living room blood on the side of his head, lip bleeding, and holding his side in pain. " K-KYLO!" Finn rushed over  gently laying Kylo down on the sofa. Kylo smiled at him cupping his face with one hand.

" W-why are you smiling? YOU'RE HURT!"

" Doesn't matter Finn because you're safe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ;-; had lot of exams and school in general deal with.   
> But hey Kylo protecting Finn from Snoke :D   
> Snoke not gonna be a happy about this.....


	15. Chapter 15

" Doesn't matter Finn because you're safe now."

Kylo passed out quickly short after, Finn panicked but thankful Kylo was breathing just in need of rest. _Kylo what did you get yourself into?_   Finn thought about contacting Phasma but he decided not to for many reason, mostly not in mood seeing demon and hunter bicker. Besides Finn had questions that needed to be answer so he rather have no distractions  just him and Kylo one on one.

_*sigh* Guess I'll make us dinner while he's asleep..._

Finn brought two plates of pasta into the living room, right on time Kylo woke up. " Hey hungry?" Kylo slowly nodded his head still feeling a bit drowsy. Finn was relieved Kylo's wounds healed during his nap and seems the demon was left with large appetite too. Finn only took baby bites, Kylo noticed something was bugging him, " Finn I'm alright you can relax now."  Finn gave a half smile, yes he's happy Kylo is okay but that's not reason for his mood. " Can you be honest with me?" He asked and Kylo nodded his head, " Tell me truth about Snoke and why did he hurt you. Honest answer go it." Kylo jaw clenched looking away from Finn he signed finally looking at him.

" The reason-well half the reason I marked you so that Snoke can have you."

" U-use me?"

He wanted your body okay. He promise I still have you and all other stuff. But I stopped him so there's nothing worry about-Finn where are you going?"

" Away from you!"

Finn stormed off heading to his room quickly but Kylo was in front of the door blocking he's path. That pissing him off even more

" Get out of my way!"

" Finn-"

" DON'T FINN ME! THIS WHOLE TIME YOU WERE USING ME"

" No! I mean yes but listen I wasn't going to let Snoke have you."

" Yeah so you can use me right? Phasma was right you didn't care about me at all."

Finn was hurting and Kylo should know it, **feel it**. All that time  together was just an act and he fell more it.  Tears started rolling down Finn's face not sure what to do, he just wants to _disappear_ away from everything and one.

" Finn p-please don't cry. You have to believe me I never do what Snoke was going to do."

" Why on earth should I believe what you say?"

" **BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!** "

Kylo covered like a child that swore for first time, Finn was just as shocked. " Y-you love me? You really mean that?"  Kylo looked at him cheeks red nodding his head, " Yeah mean it. I promise I wouldn't hurt you remember?" Finn rubbed his eyes chuckling Kylo had a point sorta, Finn punched Kylo's arm and then hugged him burying his head into other's chest.  " I'm sorry Finn and if you don't forgive I'm okay with that."

" You could've told me sooner we made deal after all."

" Would you still reacted like this?"

".....yes...would you say the L word too?"

"  L word really? Yeah I would in fact I'll say it again. I love you Finn."

Kylo hugged Finn blowing a kiss on his cheek causing Finn to laugh. " Okay I get you giant demon teddy bear. But you're not off the hook I'm still upset with you." Finn felt _relived_ Kylo meant what he said and Finn felt that 100%. It was just lot take in so many what ifs and know Finn was the one in need of rest sometime to himself. Kylo got the message finally letting Finn go to the bedroom.

" Kylo."

" Yeah?"

"  Just so you know I um feel same way about you too."

" Glad you feel that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn still has mix feelings but it's a start. He can't say L word just yet kylo gotta earn it. But since Finn feels same way that should be enough to motivate him :)


	16. Chapter 16

Kylo has been doing better around Finn. He felt way better finally telling  Finn the truth, best part Finn doesn't hate him for it and he rather have FInn be upset then hate him. Kylo looked up seeing Finn was heading towards the door. "Heading somewhere?" Kylo asked arms around Finn causing shorter one to chuckle. " I'm visiting Phasma for little awhile." Kylo tensed  then relaxed when turned around to hug him back. " I just need to clear my head. I won't tell her....well everything at least to where she wont chop your head off."  Finn opened the door but stopped seeing Kylo had a sad look on his face.

" I'll be back I promise. We can watch a movie even your pick."

" Alright but remember you said whatever movie I pick."

"Better not be some crappy demon movie."

" I might just get it to spite you."

" Fair enough but I'll get you back."

Kylo laughed as he watched Finn head off. _Now what am I going to do?_ Kylo figure he'll go to store since Finn will be out get him some gifts for their movie night.

* * *

" Sir can I help you with anything?"

" **No-** I-I mean yes. My partner been upset with me and I want to make it up to him."

Kylo rubbed his face frustrated he thought finding gift be easy but it wasn't. Luckily the store assistant was offering to help. " What do you two like to do together." Kylo thought about it as the walked scanning the different isles he stopped seeing an isle filled with stuffed bears. " I'm going to guess he loves hugs and cuddling, big guy like you let's try are giant stuffed bears." Kylo smiled liking the idea, all the stuffed animals had different colors and sizes. " How about this one?" The woman pointed at a large bear with red velvet fur that had a black cape around it's neck, expect it felt like a plush blanket, plus big enough for him and Finn to sit between.

" I'll take it."

" Excellent choice!"

* * *

Kylo decorated the living room and towards bedroom for Finn, some rose petals on floor. He even made cupcakes for dinner-dessert. _Maybe I should've order a pizza..._ An idea sparked in Kylo's head, he decided to go to Phasma's place to pick Finn up teleport back to the house, a surprise that can't possible go wrong. Kylo knocked at the door trying to be poilte last thing he wants is to get into an argument with Phasma.

" What are you doing here?"

" To get Finn we have a movie night?"

" ....."

" Did he already leave?"

" I-Finn never came here, I didn't even know he was coming over.

Kylo boy tensed hearing the news, his heart sanked trying to sense Finn only to find nothing as if his presence disappeared. " Where's Finn?" Kylo looked at her seeing panic in her eyes, she gritted her teeth slamming Kylo against her door. " WHERE'S FINN DAMN IT!?" Kylo didn't know but he knew who had Finn however which hurt Kylo even more.

" Phasma I need your help."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides from the storm that is coming" I'm sorry.....


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short fic been busy with school

" I knew-I KNEW! You were up to something! YOU got Finn into this mess!"

Kylo just stared at her as Phasma ranted, after telling her everything he's shocked a punched wasn't thrown his way. Time was not on there side if they want to save Finn they need to do it now!

" You take me to the warehouse I'll contact the others-"

" **NO!** Just me and you have to go."

" Why on earth- are you insane!?"

" Snoke is a powerful demon do you really want to risk your hunters?"

Phasma was taken aback by Kylo's comment. " I'm already taking a gamble asking for your help." Last thing he wants is for Finn to witness everyone he cares about dying. Phasma understood what Kylo meant, maybe he truly does care about Finn.

" How do we kill this demon?"

" A lot of power, I assume you hunters have a weapon for that."

" Always do."

* * *

_**Surgit....** _

_**Novum opus est corpus meum...** _

_**SURGIT!** _

Finn's eyes snapped open, he panicked having no idea where he was. All he knew it was dark, cold, and he could not move his body. _Think Finn, you left home to see Phasma. You were going to call her-_ Finn hissed feeling a sting on his head trying to recall what happen after. _K-Kylo? Kylo where are you!?_ He couldn't feel Kylo's presence which worried him to death. _Kylo please talk to me!_

" _ **You can stop trying to contact him. There's no use I blocked your power.**_ "

Flames erupted lighting the room. Finn gulped seeing _him,_ Snoke approaching. " Stay the hell away from me!" Snoke just grinned walking closer to Finn ignoring his plea. Finn's skinned crawled as Snoke eyed him up and down. " _**Kylo really out did himself picking you. So young, just the type I need.**_ "  Finn went pale, no wonder Kylo tried taking him out. _Damn it Kylo why didn't you kill this creep..._

" _**Kill me?  Kylo  trying to kill me! Don't make me laugh Finn. He's weak always have, always will be.**_

" Oh yeah, if he's so weak why didn't you use him huh? Kylo's stronger than he looks and you know that. You're going to regret everything you did when he comes and-"

" _**SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**_ "

Finn was slapped hard feeling blood drip out his mouth.  His throat was grabbed by a cold hand being force to look into the demon's eyes.

" ** _Be cocky all you want Finn. But your body is mine and  I'll very much enjoy seeing your soul disappear. It's almost time, I'll bring Ren here  you two can watch each other die together._** "

Snoke released Finn walking away, leaving the hunter back in the cold darkness. He prayed Kylo had a plan to stop all of this or else they're both done for good.

__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Phasma hurry!   
> Few chapters left buckle your seatbelts


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting this into two parts. it'll be easier as I also take care of school work   
> enjoy

Kylo paced the room as Phasma prepped herself. In the mean time he was trying to pin-point where Snoke was but to no avail. Damn monster was preventing Kylo from sensing him.  " Any luck?"  Phasma asked strapping on a gun holster, Kylo shook his head. " I would say we can track him, however Finn took that off at the a warehouse." Kylo looked at her and quickly moved his attention somewhere else. How he wish Finn left the cross necklace on. " Please. Please try again Kylo." The demon sighed he'll try but Snoke is stronger, the power he has came from the monster himself. _Here goes..._

_Finn...Finn please be okay.._

_K-...Kylo?_

_Finn!?  I'm glad your responding where are you.?_

_Kylo , Snoke h-he's going to kill us both!_

_No he won't I won't let that happen!_

_Kylo y-_

" Finn? FINN!? **Damn it!** "

Kylo punched the wall frustrated that his connection with Finn was cut off. " Kylo talk to me what happen?" Phasma asked grabbing his arm wanting an update. " Snoke is going to kill Finn. I know were they are but most likely a trap." He looked at her seeing determination in her eyes.

" Whatever it takes to save him I don't care, trap or not."

* * *

 Finn was panicking, Kylo was able to get into contact with him. However it wasn't enough to warn Kylo to stay away. _Damn you Snoke._ Finn felt useless, couldn't escape let alone use his powers, like a bind was on him.  That made Finn sick to his stomach, if he can't use his powers the same thing can happen to Kylo. _I need to get the hell out of here!_   Finn just moving again maybe it'll loosen his binding to get out " Come on come on-YES!" Seemed his struggling worked allowing him to slip an arm out and work on rope. The room was very dim and Finn need to be extra careful not to trip over something.  Finn kept quite and tried finding an escape route, somewhere else to hide at least.  Yet he didn't feel right, felt _too easy_. _Just be careful Finn, find a way out don't look back._ Finn finally found an opening shielding his eyes from the light, Finn scanned the area. Place was abandoned wasn't a warehouse more like very very old factory. _If I can at least escape here far enough for me to teleport out I should be safe._ Finn gulped taking a deep breath and ran down the hall until he saw some sign of stairs. Making a right turn he ran down them only to bump into someone's chest causing reaction to punch whomever is in front of him.

" FINN IT'S US!"

Finn opened his eyes seeing Phasma and Kylo, he hugged them quickly making sure they were real not some trick. " It's okay we're here now." Kylo reassured Finn rubbing his back. " I'm glad your okay but we need to leave now!" Phasma said holding large gun tightly and handing a smaller on to Finn for defense. " K-Kylo my powers. They don't work please tell yours do?"  Kylo's mouth parted open to speak but hard force pushed him and Phasma back across the room. " KYLO! PHASMA!" Finn rushed over but was pulled back not able single inch of his body.

 _ **"**_ **Now that everyone is here ceremony can begin.** "

" FINN! KYLO WE NEED TO STOP HIM!"

Kylo vision felt blurry all he can make out was Phasma trying to attack but fail, once again she was pushed against the wall he swore he heard a bone snap. Kylo saw Finn's body rise into the air above Snoke. " **LET ME HIM GO!"** Kylo manage to draw some power launching objects towards the demon in order to distract him. It was no use Snoke used his other hand deflecting the blows. Snoke made an evil grin slinging Kylo towards him forcing him on his knees. " **aHHHAH!!!"** A metal pole impaled Kylo's shoulder locking him in place so he couldn't get up.  Kylo coughed up blood slowly looking up seeing fear in Finn's watery eyes. " F-Finn..." Kylo slowly lifted his hand trying to muster whatever power he could to save him.

 ****" **There now you have front row seat of me taking what rightfully belongs to me. And you, Finn, can see this pitiful brat slowly die before your eyes."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke you cruel ugly bastard!


	19. Chapter 19

A

Finn's heart was racing, so fast it jumped right out his chest, maybe that's what Snoke wants. Finn tried his damnest to move even a finger, anything t fight back but it was impossible. Eyes flickering everywhere he saw Phasma. lying on the ground seeing blood near her head.  Finn felt his world shattering before his eyes. Kylo desperately trying to move to save Finn it was too much, he weakly sobbed.

 **" Don't worry it'll be over soon** "

Finn felt he was being choked, oxygen was leaving his body. Everything felt so hazy and _quiet_. He looked down seeing Kylo screaming, thrashing his body to release himself from the pipe. Finn wanted say something to him yet everything was getting dark that darkness felt _nice_. Finn body began feeling limp eyes feeling heavy. He wonder what Kylo was saying so muffled he couldn't even hear Snoke laughing. Last thing Finn saw was Kylo's pained expression before closing his eyes.

* * *

" SNOKE STOP PLEASE!" Kylo was begging now anything to stop the monster before him. Finn's soul was literally leaving his body, " FINN YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE DON'T STOP FIGHTING!" Kylo pleaded trying to lift himself up ignoring the burn pain in his shoulder. The demon hated himself for what was happening.  Snoke just laughs as Kylo struggles and Finn slowly drifts off. _This is my fault. I'm sorry Finn I'm so sorry. It should've been me._

 **" Oh Ren I'm enjoying every second of this I want you to know that. You were pathetic then and still are now. But I thank you for being useful and bringing me this body. I'm sure you two will meet or maybe** **not."** Snoke laughed hysterically, Finn's body was almost his. He couldn't rid  his evil grin thinking of killing Kylo using Finn's body. Put the finally nail in the coffin of Kylo failing in protecting ones he holds dear to, someone he cares for ending his life. _Foolish boy._ " **So long Fi-** " Snoke paused Finn's body fell to the ground his soul going back to him. Snoke felt is chest began to burn placing his hand on his chest was nothing due to a large gaping hole in the middle. " OVERHERE YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"  Snoke turned his head seeing that woman with Kylo, the demon hunter. She held shot gun like gun in the air pointing at him. " **Cross shells** **dipped in holy water...clever bitch."** Snoke's chest began closing back up and raised his arm ready to destroy the weapon. Another shot was fired booming his hand clean off. That second one hurt foreal which pissed him off more. Time was ticking he had no time playing with this hunter she needed to be gone **i** **mmediately**. Snoke started walking towards her using his other hand to hurl debris at her. " **I'm going to make your death extremely painful** "  Full attention was on Phasma now little did he know Kylo was freed and Finn's body was gone.

 

" Finn? Come on Finn say something  please." Kylo placed his head on Finn's chest almost got choked up the man was breathing. Kylo needed to work fast Phasma can't keep Snoke distracted forever especially if she's trying to stay alive.  He needed Finn to wake up now so the mark on Finn shocked him awake. " oUCH! HOLY SH-" Kylo hugged Finn glad it work and Finn wasn't gone. " Thank god you're okay."  Kylo felt Finn nodding his head agreeing with him. The two let go of each other hearing a loud boom.

" What the hell was that!?"

" Phasma...Finn we have to kill Snoke together if we don't it's over for all of us especially you."

" H-how?"

" Snoke has a time limit, long as we keep him from you easier kill him."

" But how?"

" I need you pay close attention okay? We're going to get out of this I promise."

 

Phasma was panting that grenade she had slowed Snoke down just a little, all her ammo was gone. Only thing she had left was hunting knife and her cross around her neck.. She was mortified seeing the demon still wasn't dead yet crawling out of the rumble Snoke looked like zombie caught on fire, eyes black and muscle and bones were showing. Only good thing out of it was his healing was slowing down. _Kylo what's taking you so long!?_   The disfigured rushed at Phasma grabbing her neck choking her, she kicked at him yet he wasn't phased by it. " **You think you're so smart huh!? Keep me away from them! Hope you dying was worth it!** "

" GET AWAY FROM HER!" Phasma was dropped when  large concrete crashed into Snoke sending him flying. Phasma coughed trying bring oxygen back to her lungs.  She smiled weakly seeing Finn helping her up. An inhuman growl erupted causing the floor to shake. " Okay we gotta go!" The two started running down the hall Phasma hoped it was the exist. " J-Just don't look back okay! Keep running!" Finn order as they searched for source of escape. " **GET BACK HERE WITH MY BODY!"** Phasma as well as Finn were surprised Snoke was pushed back, Finn smiled glad his powers were working. He was pushed again this time further thanks to Kylo. " Come on we're almost there." Kylo grabbed the two next thing Phasma knew she was outside.

" H-he's coming you know that right?"

" I know, ready Finn?"

" Y-yeah."

Snoke rushed out the building run very fast at them body a complete mess truly looking he was the devil. Kylo and Finn used their power holding Snoke back, they were far enough for him not to effect their power. Snoke was getting weaker to point his body literally began falling apart, as he grew weaker the two felt stronger. " **S-stop! Do you have any idea what you're doing**!?" Kylo and Finn said nothing as they slowly stepped forward. " **Kylo don't you get it. You get rid of me your power is gone!** " Snoke dropped to his knees one leg already turning into ash. The demon began crawling away, he gasp seeing Finn was already in front of him eyes beginning to turn ink black. He turned his head seeing Kylo was behind his power was nearly gone.

" **After everything I given to you, this is how you repay me."**

" You used him to use me you dick. This is payback."

" **K-Kylo-Ben I take back everything I said about you being weak. I-"**

 **" There's nothing else you can say and I don't care. Have fun rotting in** **Hell**."

That was that need to be said, Snoke time was up finally up. His body gave out turning into ash all that was left of the echoes of his screaming.  Kylo held his chest feeling something burning inside him, Finn felt the same thing. " Hey you guys okay?" Phasma asked trying to get a better look. " I-I don't feel so good." Finn fainted falling to the ground. " FINN! Kylo what's wrong with him?" Phasma demanded but Kylo was down too leaving her alone not sure what's happening to them...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding dong Snoke is dead!  
> One more chapter left :)


	20. Chapter 20

Finn woke body feeling sore, vaguely remembering what happen to him. Trying to get up he realized he was siting in a bed in a white room with flowers on table, cross on the wall, and a 'get well' balloon. On his right was Phasma sitting in an arm chair sound asleep. _Where's Kylo?_   Quietly getting out of bed Finn tipped toed towards the door. " Heading somewhere?" Finn paused turning around seeing Phasma yawning. " Um getting some...food?' Phasma tossed Finn a granola bar, he silently thanked her eating the snack. " You been asleep whole day, no rush to leave." Finn crumbled the wrapper still staring at the door.

 " Is Kylo here?'

" He is yes."

" Which room?"

" Finn-I- I'm going to be honest I'm gratefully for him saving you, us. But he's still... if it wasn't for him-"

" I know..*sigh* I know. Not going to stop me."

" Yeah. Well he's third door down on left."

" Thanks Phasma. I mean it."

"  No problem. Now get going before I change my mine."

Finn left heading to Kylo's room, opening door he spotted Kylo laying in bed sound asleep. He turned the light on seeing if he wake up but nothing. Closing door, Finn moved closer to Kylo's bed, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. Finn titled his head seeing hair cover Kylo's eye leading down to push it back Finn was pulled onto the bed and embraced by big arms. " Nice to see you too." Kylo chuckled moving over so Finn can lay next to him. " You okay?" Kylo asked holding Finn's hand, " Yeah, what about you?" Kylo squeezed Finn's hand sighing before letting go.

" Snoke was right my power is gone...your power is gone."

" Oh....good or bad thing?"

" I-I think it's good thing. Like something being lifted off my shoulder."

" I feel same way. That sucks, I was planning on pranking you but I guess I'll find another way."

Kylo turned to look at Finn, give a serious look only to start laughing and Finn joined him. The laughter died down Kylo pulled Finn closer. " I'm sorry for everything." Finn held Kylo's hand tightly, " I know and apology accepted."  A water drop fell on Finn's cheek, he looked up seeing Kylo crying with a smile on his face. Finn moved his hand up to wipe tears of Kylo's face. " I'm-I'm fine really I am. I love you Finn so much." Finn kissed Kylo's nose with a big grin on his face.

" I love you too."

* * *

" You think it's safe Ma'am, leave Finn with _him_?"

" They'll be fine together."

" W-what!? But-but that guys he's a demon all that stop we went through-"

" Is over, Finn forgives him that's what matters. Demon possession is gone only when the source is destroyed. He's not longer possessed meaning Finn isn't either."

" I.....I just don't get it....ma'am."

" It's alright it's more mother's intuition thing. Besides Kylo isn't that bad."

* * *

Kylo traced his finger over the mark he given to Finn. As time go on the mark will fade away as if it was never there. Such a mark allowed him develop such deep connection with Finn, that link they shared  will forever be remembered. " Hey Finn?" Finn hummed  face buried in a pillow, " I'm still curious how you got that scar on your back." Finn lifted his head and moving his body a little seeing Kylo's hands starting ghosting towards his back causing him to let out a quiet noise. " It was long time ago barely remember since I was a kid..." Kylo saw Finn's stomach rise then go down taking deep breath. " Phasma told me it was birthmark but once I got older she said it was a monster that...killed my real parents. Guess that kinda reason I became hunter." Kylo lowered his eyes feeling guilt, " It's okay I always blamed the actually killer nobody else, so your safe _I guess_." Finn said with a sarcastic tone. Kylo smirked playing scratching Finn's back cause him arched his back. " I didn't hurt you did I?" Kylo asked removing his hand. " No...well there might be something..." Finn rolled over on his stomach which confused Kylo for a second. _Oh? Oh!_ Slowly pushing his shirt up so his back was exposed, Kylo traced his finger along the long scar earning moan from Finn.

" I see the problem now."

" Really. Any idea how to make me feel better?"

" Kisses lots and lots of kisses _everywhere_."

" That might actually help. Kiss away _Doctor Ren_!"

Kylo snorted before he could actual place a kiss on Finn. Long time since he been happy, enjoyed himself with another. Everything was going to be okay, for both of them perfectly happy together.

 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this fic is completed the boys got good ending :D  
> Hoped you enjoyed the story

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed   
> Also I'm going to leave this as a one shot for now. I may come back and add more chapters....maybe


End file.
